The invention relates to a profiling arrangement for the longitudinal shaping of a metal band or starting profile into a profile or tube using a plurality of shaping stations that are arranged one behind the other in a line and in each of which a group of roller shaping tools is assembled and that are run through in succession by the metal band or starting profile.
For a profiling arrangement of the present type, the metal band or starting profile runs through the individual shaping stations one after the other and is subjected to a shaping step at each of these stations until it has finally obtained its (temporary) final shape. The term roller shaping tool is used in the scope of the present invention as a generic term for the shaping rollers in a shaping station that could be constructed as bottom rollers, top rollers, side rollers, intermediate rollers, or as other rollers and could be used for the shaping or rolling of the work piece.
Profiling arrangements of the present type involve continuously working arrangements that produce a longitudinally shaped profile (or tube) from band material transported quasi-endlessly through the profiling arrangement. Because the profiles or tubes are generated accordingly in a length that corresponds to the length of the metal band used as the starting material, profile pieces that are finished or are ready for further processing must be cut to length, which makes a corresponding separating machine necessary. In order to produce closed profiles or tubes, the profiling arrangement typically also comprises, in addition to the actual profiling machine formed from the shaping stations, a welding device in which the continuously running profile is welded longitudinally.
Furthermore, stamping machines or similar non-continuous processing machines, such as, for example, embossing and bending machines, are often integrated into the profiling arrangements. If these are to be arranged before the separating device, in order to form, for example, stamps in an already partially shaped profile before it is further shaped longitudinally in additional shaping stations, then the profiling arrangement must brake the transport of the profile up to a standstill at intervals, prior to then starting up again. During the standstill of the profile, the stamping operation and the like can then be performed. A braking of the profile transport by a band loop can be avoided only when a flat metal band with stamps is to be provided before the first shaping step. This measure stops as soon as a first, longitudinal bend has been formed in the metal band.
It is obvious that an interval-like stopping and restarting of the profile transport decreases the average production speed of a profiling arrangement. In addition, this produces special requirements on parts of the arrangement that are dependent on a continuous transport of the profile, such as, in particular, for a welding device. In one patent application of the applicant (EP-A-1 375 053), this problem was indeed solved, so that even for interval-like stopping of the profile transport, a continuous, uniform weld seam could be produced; however, the expense here is naturally higher than for a simple welding device that generates a longitudinal weld seam on a profile transported continuously through the welding device.